


Face As White As The Fluffy Blanket

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, CG/L, Caregiver Dallon, Caregiver/little, Fluff, Little Brendon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, daddy dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m back people! It’s been a month and I’m finally brewing up some new fic ideas. Keep a look out for a Bandom Witches AU fic some time soon, featuring Bren, Dall, Spence, Zack, Gerard and Pete! God, I’m excited.-Nicole xx





	Face As White As The Fluffy Blanket

“D-Daddy...” Brendon tiptoed into the bedroom holding his fingers against his trembling mouth, softly biting them.

Dallon sat up with urgency and held his arms out. “Woah, Bubble, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Brendon climbed onto the bed and crawled into Dallon’s arms under the sheets. “Daddy, I’m scared. I’m going to faint,” he cried.

Glancing over the Little beside him, Dallon couldn’t help but to notice that the boy’s whole body was trembling and shaking. “No, baby boy, it’s okay. You’re not going to faint. You’re just very nervous right now, but that’s okay. I’ll help you through it, little one. No need to panic.”

“Daddy, help me breathe. I can’t... I... I can’t breathe,” he pleaded.

Although he so desperately didn’t want to pull away from the hug, Dallon knew it was what he had to do to help the Little breathe. “Brenny, baby, look at me,” Dallon softly spoke to the boy whose attention had been averted to his clammy fiddling hands.

Brendon shook his head, still looking down and said, “Daddy I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“You can. You need to look at me,” Dallon told him earnestly. He took Brendon’s clammy hands and held them tight. Brendon had no choice other than to now look at his Daddy, revealing a face of pale fear and a tiny tear silently falling down his face.

“Oh, baby, don’t cry! You’re okay! You’re safe!” Dallon told him with urgency, unable to stop himself from wrapping his boy in his affection again. Quickly pulling away again, Dallon told him, “Okay, now you really need to get your breathing under control okay.” Brendon turned whiter than the fluffy blanket that tied his feet to the bed. Dallon quickly responded, “No, no, it’s nothing dangerous; I’m just saying you’ll feel better once you get your breathing a little slower, baby.”

Brendon nodded slowly and sniffled. He felt like he was in a dream world. Everything was a little out of time and just... not right—shapes changing sizes, colours amplifying, even smells were off. Nothing smelt bad; everything just didn’t smell right or normal or the same.

Pulling Brendon out of his mini haze, Dallon said, “Breathe in, baby...” Brendon inhaled deeply and held it tight in his stomach, killing off some of the butterflies. “That’s it, perfect! You’ve got this. Now, very slowly, breathe out.”

Brendon closed his eyes and nodded, exhaling slowly through his mouth. Dallon observed him, making sure he was staying calm, but keeping quiet to allow Brendon to have his own headspace.

“Daddy?” Brendon said and opened his eyes.

“Yes, bubble? You okay?”

“Daddy, I’m sorry.” Brendon frowned and hugged Dallon.

“No need to be sorry, baby! You just got a little anxious and your body didn’t like it. But hey, you got through that really well, Little Rockstar!” Dallon ruffled his hands in Brendon’s hair, pulling a smile onto the Little’s lips.

“Oh! And that little smile of yours reminds me of something...” Dallon began and quickly grabbed something he had hidden beside the bed. He held is behind his back and Brendon became a beautiful little bubble of anticipation, bursting to find out what it was. “A new stuffie for you!” Dallon exclaimed and placed it on Brendon’s lap.

“Oh my god! Thank you Daddy!” he cried. The teddy had beautiful bright blue, cerulean fur. It was the colour of Brendon’s favourite crayon. “Can I call him Cecil Cookie?” he asked.

“Of course, baby.” Dallon sent him a bright smile. Brendon was back to his happy, pretty self and it made Dallon feel like he’d succeeded as a caregiver and pretty much succeeded in life. All he wanted was for his little boy’s world to shine bright and to keep it clear from the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back people! It’s been a month and I’m finally brewing up some new fic ideas. Keep a look out for a Bandom Witches AU fic some time soon, featuring Bren, Dall, Spence, Zack, Gerard and Pete! God, I’m excited.
> 
> -Nicole xx


End file.
